Cuphead and Mugman vs Mario and Luigi (Season 1 Finale)
Note: I have changed the season finale, don't worry im going to make afro samurai vs samurai jack in season 2. Due to having a change of heart, please enjoy the battle thanks,Soda King. ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECOUNDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECOUNDS, MELEE!!!!! Battle takes place in the mushroom kingdom. Cuphead and Mugman are walking down a dusty road, while reading a contract the devil made. "have those two plumbers souls and your lives will be spared". Cuphead: Gee we really done it this time have we? Mugman: Yeah no kidding we should have never gambled with the devil. Cuphead: Great, now who are these "plumbers" souls we have to take. Mugman then sees men wearing red and green cloathing. Mugman: Maybe its those two right there. Cuphead: Well then lets get ready for a brawl then shall we? Cuphead and Mugman walk to the men who were wondering where the princess went. Mario: GODAMNIT the next time princess peach gets kidnapped im not bothering to help her. This is the 3rd time this week. Luigi: Mario, we've been over this i don't like this anymore then you do, but we must do the right thing. Cuphead then taps Mario's shoulder. Cuphead: Um excuse me? Mario: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Cuphead: We are sorry to bother you, but are you guys the plumbers that this contract stats? Luigi: Contract? Mugman: Yea, it says here that you owe the devil you're souls. Mario: Look now is not the time for paying debts there is a crisis on our hands, so i suggest you move out of the way or get crushed the choice is yours. Cuphead then wispers to Mugman. Cuphead: I don't think he will come quietly. Mugman: what choice do we have? its us or them. Cuphead: Good point. Mario: Have you boys made your decision? Cuphead: I don't like your attitude here, i understand you're under alot of stress but so are we. Mario: Alrighty then i guess you leave me no choice, come on Luigi lets teach these new guys a lesson. Luigi: Oh no here we go again. THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE...... RUMBLE Cuphead and Mugman begin shooting at Mario and Luigi, but they doge away from the shots. Mario and Luigi then begin to punch and kick Cuphead and Mugman. Then the plumbers use the ice flowers and begin throwing ice balls at Cuphead and Mugman. But Cuphead and Mugman parry them back at the Mario bros, then they shoot Mario and Luigi. Both Cuphead and Mugman hits them, but it did no damage. Then they used the 3 way shot and it hurt the Mario bros. Mario then gets out his sledge hammer and knocks Luigi into Cuphead and Mugman Knocking them down both. Luigi then shoots a fist full of lighting into Cuphead and Mugman hurting them. Cuphead and Mugman then charge up their attacks and do some amazing damage towards Mario and Luigi. The mario bros then used the fire power ups. And burned Cuphead and Mugman. Mugman gets knocked out cold. While Cuphead is still standing. Mario and Luigi got the white tanoki suits while Cuphead Uses his power move. While Mario and Luigi were going to finish it off they were cought into Cupheads Water attack knocking them both out cold. KNOCK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mario and Luigi lay on the floor knocked out. While Cuphead helps Mugman back into his feet. Mugman: W-W-What did i miss Cuphead: A close fight, i finished it off. Mario and Luigi then get back up. Mario: Well, you and your brother fight well. Luigi: Indeed. Cuphead: Well thank you Mario: Allow me to apologize for how i acted. Cuphead: All is forgiven. Luigi: What is this contact thing you said, Earlier. Cuphead then explains the whole plot about him and his brothers game. Mario: You should never deal with the devil. Mugman: Yea we got that. Luigi: tell you what, you guys can help us with our princess and we can help you with the deal with you're problem. Deal? Cuphead: Deal. Cuphead and Mugman shook Mario and Luigis hands then set off on their quest. This melee victors are...... CUPHEAD AND MUGMAN End of season 1 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:2017